The present invention relates generally to flow regulation apparatus, and more particularly, to a valve assembly adapted to permit substantially free flow through the valve in a first direction, while preventing flow through the valve in a second, opposite direction. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to valves commonly known as the "duckbill" type.
Duckbill valves have been known for some time and have been used in a variety of applications, several examples being shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,720 and 3,901,272. Such a valve typically includes a housing into which is mounted a resilient flow regulator member having as its primary operative components a pair of lips arranged in a converging relationship from an open end at the base of the lips to a normally closed outer end. At the normally closed end of the regulator, the lips are located adjacent each other so as to define a normally closed slit therebetween. The regulator is mounted within the housing in a sealed relationship so that flow through the housing must pass through the regulator as well. In a first or forward direction, flow enters the housing and passes into the regulator through the open end, moving toward the normally closed end. The flow pressure against the resilient lips opens the slit, allowing the flow to pass out of the regulator and the housing. When flow enters the housing from a second or reverse direction, however, flow contacts the regulator at its normally closed end, with the flow pressure against the resilient lips holding the slit in its closed position, thereby preventing flow through the valve assembly.
Frequently, valves of this type are used in medical environments, and one application for the valve is as part of a medical solution administration set. Such a set is used to deliver fluids such as plasma, medicines and the like from a fluid supply source, such as a bottle or bag, intravenously to a patient. The valve assembly is disposed within a fluid conduit to prevent flow in a backward direction toward the source, and is typically included in an administration set having a Y-site located downstream from the valve into which medicine or other fluids are injected at a pressure higher than the primary fluid flow.
One problem encountered with use of duckbill valves of conventional design in an administration set arises from the fact that whenever fluid flow is commenced through the valve, air bubbles typically collect around the valve assembly. Once fluid flow is established, these bubbles must be carried away with the fluid flow, so that they will not obstruct or interfere with the smooth and metered flow of fluid through the administration set.
A solution to this problem is described in commonly assigned, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 536,108, in which a duckbill valve assembly similar to that shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is disclosed. Referring to these drawings, the assembly housing includes an outlet portion 10 and a cooperating inlet portion 12. Portions 10 and 12 are preferably molded from a transparent acrylic plastic material, although many other materials could also be used, depending upon the particular application for the valve assembly.
A flow regulator member 14, molded as a single piece from a material such as rubber or resilient plastic, is formed in a roughly conical, hollow shape. A pair of lips 16 form a portion of regulator 14, each lip 16 having a base region 18 and an outer end 20. Lips 16 are disposed in a converging relationship so that lips 16 are adjacent each other at their outer ends 20. Lips 16 thus form a normally closed slit 22 to define a normally closed end for regulator 14.
Curved side walls 24 interconnect lips 16 and define an open end for regulator 14 opposite slit 22. An outwardly extending flange 26 is formed around the open end of regulator 16 adjacent the bases 18 of lips 16.
Outlet portion 10 of the housing defines a housing interior that approximates the shape of regulator 14. A pair of planar walls 28 forming part of outlet portion 10 define a pair of planar surfaces for the housing interior. Planar walls 28 are arranged in a converging relationship toward outlet end 30 of portion 10, whereat an outlet port 32 communicates with the housing interior.
Planar walls 28 are interconnected by curved walls 34, and an annular collar 36 extends around the open end of outlet portion 10. As a result, an annular shelf surface 38 is defined, so that regulator 14 may be positioned within the housing interior by placement of flange 26 of regulator 14 against collar 36 and shelf surface 38. When so placed, lips 16 are disposed substantially adjacent to but not in contact with planar walls 28 of outlet portion 10. Outer ends 20 of lips 16 are then located at the outlet end 30 of outlet portion 10, so that fluid flow passing through slit 22 is directed into outlet port 32.
The housing inlet portion 12 includes a circular cover plate 40 through which an inlet port 42 communicates. A boss 44 is carried on cover plate 40 centered on the plate and having inlet port 42 opening therethrough. A circular sealing ring 46 extends perpendicularly from cover plate 40.
As shown in FIG. 2, after regulator 14 is placed within outlet portion 10, inlet portion 12 is positioned thereon so that sealing ring 46 surrounds annular collar 36, and so that boss 44 extends into regulator 14 for holding the regulator in position. Inlet and outlet portions 10 and 12 are fastened together along the portions of sealing ring 46 and cover plate 40 that are in contact with annular collar 36, to provide a sealed housing for regulator 14.
Housing portions 10 and 12 may be fastened by a variety of methods. For example, a glue or adhesive may be applied along annular collar 36. However, since the valve assemblies are manufactured in large quantities, it has been found preferable to seal the housing portions 10 and 12 by ultrasonic welding, a process in which the parts to be joined are stimulated by ultrasonic vibrations to achieve sufficient atomic movement to cause coalesence. While such a technique considerably speeds up the assembly process, it also causes problems in the performance of many of the valve assemblies produced.
During the welding process, housing portions 10 and 12 are subjected to ultrasonic vibrations typically having a frequency in the range of 20-40 kHz. As a result, the interior component (i.e., regulator 14) will have a tendency to "dance" within housing portions 10 and 12 until the portions are welded to firmly secure regulator 14 in place. Additionally, some radial twisting of the housing portions following their assembly but prior to complete welding is unavoidable due to practical limitations in construction of the valve assembly and the welding equipment. In either case, despite precise placement of regulator 14 within outlet and inlet portions 10 and 12, the regulator 14 in a percentage of valve assemblies produced will be radially twisted within the housing, and after welding, will be secured in such a position. However, as can be seen from FIG. 2, relatively little clearance is provided between lips 16 of regulator 14 and planar surfaces 28 of outlet portion 10 to discourage air bubble formation and to facilitate bubble clearance during fluid flow initiation through the valve. Consequently, only a relatively little twisting of regulator 14 will cause regulator 14 to contact the interior surfaces of outlet portion 10. Due to the resilient nature of regulator 14, such contact will cause distortion of the regulator 14 with the result that slit 22 at the outer ends of lips 16 can be prevented from fully closing. This in turn prevents the valve assembly from completely preventing fluid flow through the assembly in the reverse direction.
What is needed therefore, is a modification to the housing structure of a duckbill valve assembly as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 that will prevent unwanted twisting of the regulator within the valve housing during ultrasonic welding of the housing. Such a modification should not affect the ability of the valve assembly to prevent air bubble formation and facilitate bubble removal during flow initiation, nor should it interfere with valve assembly manufacturing procedures so as to complicate or make more expensive the production of such assemblies.